


The Wondrous Adventures of Sailor Tsuki

by SailorLight22



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLight22/pseuds/SailorLight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory bad Sailor Moon fanfiction. Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wondrous Adventures of Sailor Tsuki

THE WONDROUS ADVENTURE OF SAILOR TSUKI

It was a beautifully perfect sunny day, as a strange young girl stepped off of her magical flying carpet in the wilds of Tokyo. But what a girl she was! Her ankle-length cerulean tresses fluttered in the light breeze, framing her exhuberent azure-orbed face, which was dainty to the point of unbelievability. Her slender yet graceful body arched as she raised her immaculate white arms to the sky in a long, feline stretch.

Glancing around herself, she failed to notice the shining aqua eyes observing her from the fragrent shadows of a weeping willow tree nearby. The silvery-horned unicorn MoonDancer hummed softly to herself at the sight of the girl. "Could this beauteous flower be the true Savior..?"

As the girl turned to look in the direction of civilization, the pearly white beast melted into the shadows, vowing to follow and observe the fragile beauty, and find the truth. As another breeze wafted by, the girl shivered slightly, her expressive face crinkled cutely in thought.

"I will guide her to the others," MoonDancer decided, "They will see her for what she is"  
Extending her magical equine senses, she lightly prodded the girl's mind to her destination. "She will feel like the location is random," the lovely beast though, proud of her mental manipulation. Reassuring herself that her duty here was done, the unicorn allowed herself to return to her home in Ponyland, where her friend Spike the Emerald dragon waited patiently for her. The other Ponies were bust packing for a picnic by Sunbeam lake, so she hoped no one had noticed her absence.

The exceptionally lighthearted girl then turned, starting on her way, all unknowing that her true destiny awaited..

Meanwhile in another part of the wondrous city, another lovely girl, this one raven-haired and willowy blinked in the scarlet light of a sacred fire. Gasping, she clutched her heaving bosom as she turned to her equally lovely group of friends, who waited for her dulcet-toned words in breathless suspense.

"I sense the coming of.. another," she intoned gravely, "One who may have the power and the wish to save us all.." The statement was met with mixed results. One girl, whose platinum odangos trailed behind her in the summer sun leapt to her feet. "What do you mean by that, Rei! I'M the Savior, we all know that!" she exclaimed, her perky voice rising to a sweet shrill.

"She means me." a melodious voice interrupted, causing the remaining beauties to spring to their dainty feet with cat-like grace. As one, they stared at the vision before them. The girl stepped closer to the temple, her long-lashed eyes blinking shyly as her pretty face took on a charming magenta color. "Who are you?" demanded the azure eyed leader, frowning at the girl.

"Oh, I do apologize! My name is Tsu Mary, and I was shown your true nature in a dream, Princess." She bowed humbly. Her shining eyes rose proudly. "I will reveal my identity to you now," she murmered softly, her curvacious arms rising to the blue sky as she shouted her transformation phrase.  
"Tsuki Butterfly Rainbow Prism , Transform!"

A shower of golden light erupted from within her, illuminating her pale face as she twirled around gracefully. A crystalline heart sprang into existance, fitting itself to her lithe torso as a sparkling white fuku covered her. An instant later, a rainbow-hued skirt and sailor collar swirled gently around her body, with long silver ribbons forming the front and rear bows. She sprang into the air as knee length boots glittered upon her tiny feet.

"I am Sailor Tsuki, and in the name of all good loving causes, I will punish the evil for their wickedness! I have the Lightstaff of the Sacred to protect me, and the Goddess of Happiness has blessed me with the powers of strength, agility, mindreading, purity, beauty, grace, love, hope and caring, and the Goddess of Song has blessed me with an enchanting voice that will stupify even the most naughty badguy. The Goddess of Dance has given me these boots of amethyst, which allow me to dance loving thoughts into the hearts and minds of the bad people who kick kittens on rainy mornings in winter. I also have the ability to channel power from magical items through my body to heal the sick, and I can transform myself into a swan to fly through the dimensional gates and control the aging process of humans."

Just as she finished her speech, a howling wind tore through the temple grounds, and the evil Queen of the universe appeared in a shower of sparks. "Aha!" she cried, pointing at the delicate flower of femininity before her, "I, Queen Dragonsnap Terrellia-June Auraelia Tempestia Nox have waited for you to reveal yourself, Princess Tsu! I will tear your powers away, and seal you in a galaxy far far away forever and eternally!"

"But, I'm just an ordinary girl! I was never anything but a humble servant to the Moon Queen, not a princess!" The newly-appeared Sailor cried, disbelief fluttering across her puissant face.

"Hee hee hee, so they never told you?" the wicked Queen tittered behind her long-nailed hand. "Told me what?" Tsu asked querrelously, her petite form shaking slightly. "That you are the lost twin sister of the Moon Princess, given to the Dragon Kingdom at birth. You were a gift to bring peace. But the other Princess was so heartbreakingly lovely that the people of the Kingdom forgot you! Ha ha, poor little princess!"

Sailor Tsuki's breast throbbed with emotion, her eyes filling with crystal tears that dripped from her cheeks. How could they? She never wanted to be anything but a good, loving, sweet, pure maiden! Now she was supposed to be a princess, and no one had cared? Sobbing, she turned to the other girls, her expressive azure eyes begging them to help her. Seeing the loving acceptance in her sister sailor's eyes, she wiped her dainty face, and in a ringing voice cried, "I don't care now! All that matters is the fate of the people in this world, and the happiness of all the tiny furry baby animals who live in this world depend on me too! I am Sailor Tsuki, and in the name of all good, loving causes, I will punish you for your evil wickedness!"

As one, the lavishly beautiful girls raised sparkling gloved hands to the heavens, crying, "Moon Mars Mercury Venus Jupiter Saturn Pluto Neptune Uranus Terra Tsuki Power, Illuminate!" A beam of sapphire light spurted towards Sailor Tsuki's staff, gathering into a glorious ball of heavenly power, pulsating softly in time with the trembling hearts of the Soldiers of Justice.

Sailor Tsuki lowered her staff at the Wicked Queen, and said, "By the Goddesses of all things, I will heal your tortured soul!" The Queen flushed, her amber eyes reflecting the Heavenly Glow as she sneered seductively at the Pretty Sailors. "Try, little girl!" she smirked, wrinkling her pert nose.

"Ok!" shouted Tsuki, "RAINBOW SUNBEAM SILVER FIRE SUPER BUTTERFLY SPACESWORD SAPPHORO PEARLDROP AQUA SHINING DRAGONSCALE ILLUSION, ACTIVATION!111!"

The light erupted from the Staff, it's sparkly light enveloping the flame-tressed woman, her brilliant eyes clouding in artful grief.

"No! I am Queen Dragonsnap Terrellia-June Auraelia Tempestia Nox! I cannot be defeated by this sequined beauty! AAAuuhhhhhggg!" And with that she dissolved into a pile of shimering scarlet dust.

"Terrific, Sailor Tsuki!" cried the Pretty group, "Your special abilities and lovely goodhearted nature have allowed you to save the Earth! Now we can all go to the Fruit parlor and have ice cream!"

"No need to do that!" Sailor Tsuki cried, "I can also make sherbert, and perfect banana splits for us, so we won't have to spend our money on things like that!"

As one, the girls squealed, "Yay!"

THE END (thank god)


End file.
